


The day the monsters came

by ThatOneRandomGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Is Not Evil, F/M, Frisk is slightly mute, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Jealous Sans, Overprotective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Knows About The Resets, Reader has an awesome soul, Reader remembers some of the rests, Sans still thinks she is, She is also motherly to Reader, Slow Build, Toriel is Frisk's "mom", Wrote the first chapter in school, You'll see soon, am I tagging this right, reader is female, smut in later chapters, some gore, will add more tags as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRandomGirl/pseuds/ThatOneRandomGirl
Summary: You, the reader, meets the monsters. and things go okay. However why did Frisk immediately introduce you to Sans and Papyrus?





	1. Meeting the bros

It had been months since you last saw Frisk. Sweet, innocent Frisk. Two days after she disappeared the police came to your small little cafe demanding to know what you had done to Frisk. After an hour of talking with the police, and showing them the security tapes, they left. Day after day you had the same rutine; get up, eat, get dressed, open the cafe, work until 5, close up the cafe, go home, eat, go to bed. Though, for some reason, today felt different. At 4:30 you heard a sound of people cheering. Making sure to lock the register you went outside to see what was going on. The first thing you saw was Frisk. She ran up to you hugging you and pointing to a pair of, Skeletons?! She pulled you over to them and introduced them to you. _**This is Sans, and this is Papyrus**._ I held out my hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance Sans and Papyrus, I'm (Y/N) (L/N).” Papyrus grabbed my hand and shook it. “HELLO HUMAN! YES I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY BROTHER SANS HAVE HEARD MUCH ABOUT YOU FROM THE HUMAN FRISK!” You chuckled at his enthusiasm. “and here i was thinking you'd be like the other humans and get shaken to the _bone_.” You held back a snort at Sans' lame pun. “Well, change is no skin off my bones. It's nice to have change once in a while.” As we were talking you realized you had left stuff in your cafe. Your eyes went wide and you ran back to your cafe shouting, “Oh my gosh I left the cookies in the oven!!” Frisk motion for Sans and Papyrus to follow and ran after you. “HUMAN, WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” When you reached the cafe you were glad to see that your patrens had taken the cookies out for you. “Miss. (L/N), you left so suddenly, and we smelt the coo-”

“No worries, I thank you.” You grabbed four cookies off of the pan and gave them to the two kids that had taken the cookies out. “There you two go. Good people get rewards, and you two come in here everyday and help me out. I might just hafta hire you.” The two kids took the cookies and smiled. “Thank you Miss (L/N)!” You smiled and watched them run out. “from the way you were running i'd thought you were _baked_ from the heat.” Turning around you saw Frisk, Sans and Papyrus. “NYEEE, BROTHER YOU ARE THE WORST!”  
“don't ya mean I'm the _wurst_?” You laughed, as did Frisk. “So then, Frisk, you want the usual?” Frisk nodded and you went to make her a hot chocolate with whipped cream and peppermint. “And what about you two? I'll be closing up shop in a bit so I might as well get you two something.” You handed Frisk the hot coco and looked towards the two skeletons. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO TRY SOME OF THOSE COOKIES THAT YOU SEEMED TO BE SO WORRIED ABOUT!”

“And you Sans?” Sans just waved his hand. “nah, i'll just wait until grillby sets up shop, beside i don't think you'll have what i want.” You rested an arm on the counter. “Try me.” It was true that before your parents set up your cafe in this building it used to house a bar, and honestly you were tying to restore it to what it was originally. You just didn't have the money, nor did you have the employees to do so. “ketchup, got any?” Laughing you went back into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of ketchup, You also grabbed a few cookies and placed them into a small bag. “One bottle of ketchup, and a bag of cookies.” Papyrus took the bag from you and opened it. “WOWIE HUMAN! THESE SMELL GOOD! IT IS ALMOST LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' COOKING!” Sans took the bottle of ketchup. “thanks kid, how much do i owe ya?” You shook your head. “Nothing, this is on the house. A friend of Fisk's is a friend of mine.” Frisk came around the counter and tugged on your shirt. She pointed at the clock and then at the register. “So it is. Thanks Frisk.” You ruffled her hair and proceeded to turn out the kitchen lights, take the money from the register and put it into a safe and led Frisk and the two skeletons out of the shop. “Oh there you are my child!” Frisk ran over to a goat-like creature. She signed wildly and pointed at you. “Yes, yes I see. But Frisk you must come with me, we have to talk to the person you referred to as the president.” You gasped, t-the president! They actually got the president here! “Are you and Papyrus coming along too?”

“no, i think paps and i will stay here, we'll keep our new friend from feeling _bonely_.” The goat-like creature smiled and left with Frisk. “What was she talking about? Fisk, meeting with the president?! She's just a kid!”

“a kid filled with determination. she's the one who freed us.” You backed down, slightly confused, but shook it off. “Well seeing as you wanted to keep me from feeling _bonely_ , want to come to my humble abode?”

After a few minuets of walking, filled with puns and all sorts of banter, you arrived at your house. “Here we are, my home.” It was awkward for me to actually call the rather large house my parents had built for me my own home. “so (y/n), this is your home.” You nod. “My parents had it built for me, they just didn't give me any other money. That little cafe, I've been meaning to restore it. I just don't have the money to do so.” Sans laughed. “heh, you could always ask grillby, he'd be more than happy to help you with your dream.” You thought about it while Papyrus walked around the house taking a look at everything he saw. "HUMAN, WHAT IS THIS?" You looked over and saw him holding a picture. "Oh, that's a picture of my family. After we moved here and bought the café." You smiled at the memory before Sans interrupted your thoughts. “so (y/n), you gotta place where tori, frisk, paps and i can stay. just until we get a home for us.” You nodded. “Sure, you can stay here. Stay as long as you want, I have a lot of rooms in this house and my parents never visit anymore so, except for my room, any room is open.”

“thanks kid.” He got up and went to go sit with Papyrus. You sighed, this was going to be an interesting, and long journey.


	2. Confontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old "friend" appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God. This took forever to make. Dear lord, this is what I get for starting this in the holidays.
> 
> Look at the end to see information on Faid and Jaden

You had to resist the urge to walk into your kitchen and help Papyrus, he had insisted on making dinner for you, Sans, the goat-like creature you learned was named Toriel, and Frisk. Sans noticed your nervous behavior. “calm down kid, paps a good cook, he spent years in the underground learin' how to cook.” Exhaling you nodded. “Ok, I'm just worried. You guys are the first guests I've had in years.” Toriel, who said you could call her Tori, came up to you and laid a hand on your shoulder. “Well we are very grateful for letting us stay here.” She sat next to you on the sofa and you closed your eyes and relaxed. “so, kiddo, you gonna show us where our rooms are?” You opened your eyes and got up. “I guess I should, might as well. Might take my mind off of things.” Standing up, Sans, Frisk and Toriel followed suit. You walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms, inside there were two beds and a dresser with a mirror hanging about it. “So Tori, you and Frisk can share this room, and if Fisk need some night clothes I might have some left over from when I was her age.” Tori nodded and her and Frisk walked into the room to get comfy. Then it was just you and Sans. You lead him to a set of guest rooms, the only two that were really close to each other. Really though, they weren't guest rooms. They were yours and your sister's rooms. They were also close to the master bedroom, which was now yours. “So I'm only guessing that you and Papyrus don't share a room, so you two can fight over which one you want to stay in.” You opened the door to your old room and sharply inhaled. Walking inside you ran your hand over the drawings you made. “Heh, guess I forgot to clean it.” Sans put a hand on your shoulder. “tell me the truth kid, this was your room, wasn't it?” You nod, tears forming in your eyes. You tried to force back the memories. Memories of your family, before it fell apart.

“ _Come on (Y/N)! Mommy's making grilled cheese!” I got up from my desk, leaving the drawing I was working on for my sister. “I'll race ya (Y/N)!”_

“ _You're on!” We bolted down the stairs into the dinning room and sat in our seats waiting for our favorite meal. “Are you both ready for some grilled cheese and tomato soup?”_  
“Yes please momma.”  
“Yes mommy.” My mouth watered at the smell of my mom's homemade grilled cheese and tomato soup. As I started to eat the front door opened and my mother's face fell. “Hello darling. I've made lunch.” My dad threw his coat on the hook and hung up his keys. He went to the sofa and sat down. “Darling? How was work?”

“ _Horrible, more people are being laid off and I have to do their work.” My mom walked over to him. “Dear, you know you don't have to stay there. We have the money, we can make that little abandoned building into your dream.” My dad slapped my mom. “Shut up! We can't afford it at this time, nor will we ever!” He got up and walked back out the door, yelling that he'd be at the bar. My sister and I were cowering holding onto each other. “M-Mommie, i-is daddy mad at us?” My mom came over to us. “No, not at all sweetie, daddy's just been really busy with work.”_

You hadn't realized that you had told Sans what happened in your family until you felt him hug you. “s'ok (y/n), you don't need to say more.” You snuggled into Sans, not having anyone show you so much compassion in quite some time. You must've fallen asleep because you later heard knocking on the door to the room you were in. “HUMAN, SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINISHED DINNER!” You felt a hand smooth down your hair. “heh, took him long enough i'm nothing but bones.” As Sans spoke you felt yourself get lifted up, almost as if Sans was carrying you. “SANS! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THE HUMAN LIKE THAT?!”

“she was _bone_ tired paps, and i didn't want her to wake up and feel all _bonely_.” You felt Frisk's hands on you, gently poking at your arm. Of course you were awake, but when you opened your eyes you saw that you were in Sans' arms. Your face flushed red and you turned away from everyone. Sans let out a chuckle. “S-Sans, p-put me down, p-please?” Sans dropped you, and you screamed as you fell. You were about to hit the floor when you felt something grab you. “seems like your _falling_ for me already.”

“Sans, why would you do that to (Y/N).” You were turned upright and set on your feet. Looking around you saw that no one was holding you, there was just a sensation of someone holding onto you. You stood, slightly shaken up, looking at everyone with blush still on your face. “You seem a bit read dear, are you sick?”

“N-No Tori. I-I'm j-just h-hot.” You could hear Sans chuckle and your blush got bigger. “WELL HUMAN, SIT DOWN! ENJOY MY TASTY FOOD!” Chuckling a bit you sat at the table. Papyrus brought a plate over to you. After everyone had their food you started to eat. Papyrus looked at you with pleading eyes, almost a if he was asking about what you thought about it. And well, you couldn't lie it was delicious. “It's good Papyrus, really good.” Papyrus beamed at you.

After dinner was over you showed Papyrus to his room and went to go change into your night clothes. Walking back into the kitchen you heated up a glass of milk. “so kiddo, you really seemed to like my bro's cooking.”

“Jesus Sans, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were asleep.” Sans chuckled. “nah kid, i sleep pretty light.” He sat down at the table. “besides, had to make sure my bro fell asleep before I could. he doesn't like fallin' asleep in new places.” You nodded, and pulled out another cup silently asking Sans if he wanted some milk too. “sure why not.” You filled the glass and set it in front of Sans, you also pulled out you glass from the microwave. “So, Sans, about earlier. I'd like to apologize.”  
“no, i should be the one apologizin', after all i brought it up.” Sans downed his milk and set his glass down. “So, you talked about the cafe. Grillby would be willing to help ya with that, though you'd hafta deal with monster customers too.” You shrugged and drank the last bit of your milk. “I'd love that, would love to have more people come into the shop. And monsters are really interesting to say the least.” You got up and put yours and Sans' glass in the sink. “Well good night Sans. I'll see you in the morning.”

In the morning you woke up and got ready for opening. Walking into the kitchen you started making breakfast. You remebered that you had guests and made breakfast for them too. “OH HUMAN YOU ARE UP!” Yawning you flipped the egg that you were cooking. “Yes I'm up, I'm also making everyone breakfast before I head into work.”

“WOWIE HUMAN! I SHALL GO WAKE EVERYONE UP FOR SOME BREAKFAST!” You chuckled and sipped at some coffee you had made for yourself. Flipping the egg once more you started to add cheese, ham, and peppers. You finished the last omelet as Sans, Tori, Frisk and Papyrus walked down. Frisk walked up to you and tugged on your shirt and signed to you. _**Are you working at the cafe today?**_ “Yes I am, it's my job Frisk.” Frisk smiled and signed back to you. _**I plan on bringing someone there, so be on the look out**_ _._ You smiled, ruffled Frisk's hair and handed her a plate. “Go tell everyone to come in and get a plate.” Frisk ran out, holding her plate of food. “so, you made food for us all?”

“Well you are my guests. I might as well do so.” You turned to face Sans. He didn't grab his plate however, he waited for everyone to get their plates. “heh, guess i gotta break it to ya, but ya don't hafta do this.”  
“Whatever, I want to. That's all that matters right?” Sans chuckled. “you could say that.” He grabbed his food and left the kitchen. You stood in the kitchen for a while before grabbing you plate and eating. “Thank you for making breakfast, but now Frisk, Sans and I must go. We have a meeting to attend.” You nodded and took their plates. They left leaving you with Papyrus. “HUMAN, ARE YOU TOO LEAVING?”

“Yes I am, I have to go to work.” Papyrus smiled. “THEN I SHALL STAY HERE AND KEEP WATCH OVER YOUR HOUSE!” Chuckling you walked out the door and headed to the cafe.

Once you unlocked the doors and got the pastries cooking you heard the door open. “(Y/N)! Sorry once again that I couldn't be here yesterday.” You popped your head out from behind the display you were arranging. “It's ok, I know you couldn't have helped it. Don't be so hard on yourself.” Your co-worker, and friend, put on his apron. “Thanks (Y/N).” You chuckled and continued working on the display. “No problem Jaden, just know that tomorrow it'll be just you and Faid working.” Finishing up the display, you heard Faid walk in. “Hello Jaden and (Y/N).” Faid put on her apron and joined you behind the counter. “So did you two hear about the monsters? I hear one is trying to get a permit to build a dinner and bar.” You listen but don't speak about Sans, Tori, Fisk or Papyrus. “Well they won't put us out of business! (Y/N) won't let them! Right?”

“Well you two do know that this building was originally a dinner and bar. It's got everything to be one again too. And you also know it's my dream to make this into a dinner and bar.” Faid and Jaden looked at you in shock. “So your just gonna sell this place?!”

“No, I'm actually going to meet with the monster that wants to make his job from the underground a reality up here.”

“You know his name?” You nod. “Yeah I do.”

“How?!”

“Well, three of the monsters and the am-” The door opened cutting you off as two monsters walked in. Faid, Jaden and I turned to the two monsters. “Welcome to Devout Cafe.” One of the monsters, she seemed shy, spoke. Stuttering as she did so. “W-We are h-here b-b-b-because a-a-a f-f-f-friend i-i-invited u-u-us.” The other one, a fish looking monster, put an arm around the one who spoke. “We're looking for two skeletons, a small human, and a goat.”

“Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk. Am I right?” Your friends looked at you as did the two monsters. “heh, didn't expect to see you here before us. so, (y/n) now you've met our friends undyne and alphys.” Papyrus, Tori and Frisk walked in as well. Faid pulled you aside. “Hey, not to be rude but shouldn't you. Well be careful?”

“They won't hurt me, and if they do. They'll be sorry for it. You know this too.” Faid nodded. “I know, but they're monsters.”

“It doesn't matter. They haven't proven to be dangerous. So I'll trust them until they do.” You went back to the group. “So, what do you guys want?” Frisk signed. _**Give them the special, tea for Undyne and Alphys. Ketchup for Sans, and Hot chocolate for the rest of us.**_ You nod and relay the information to Faid and Jaden. You got together the scones and cake and brought them out. “Here. There rest will be out soon.” Frisk smiled and nodded. You walked back to the kitchen. “Hey sugar lips. You here? Come on out baby.” Groaning to put down your tray you storm out of the kitchen. “Derrick, get out of here. You're not welcome here. Not now, not ever.” Derrick smirked and walked up to you. He put an arm around you. “Come on sugar lips give me a kiss.” You pushed him off of you. “Get out. Now.” Derrick looked over at Sans. “Great, another group of disgusting monsters.” Faid, who was going to help, backed up and you growled. “Derrick, I'm not going to warn you again. Get. Out.” He laughed and pushed you away. You fell to the ground and Derrick walked to Sans, picking him up by his shirt. “It's things like you that me so angry.” You saw him wind up a punch. “No!” Getting up you ran over stopping his punch and making him let go of Sans. You grabbed his other hand and pulled him to the door. “Out, now!” Derrick went to lean in to kiss you. You pushed him away from you and out the door. Once he was gone, you walked back into the kitchen and sat down and cried.

A few minuets later you felt a hand on your back. When they didn't speak you turned around and saw Frisk. She signed to you. _**(Y/N), are you ok?**_ You nod. “Y-Yeah. I was just hoping that you wouldn't have to see it. After all with me being a pacifist, I just didn't want you to see me show violence around you.” Frisk signed again. _**You couldn't have helped it. Don't worry (Y/N) it's not going to change the way I see you.**_ You nodded and got up and walked back out of the kitchen. When you reached the table that everyone was sitting. Sans looked at you but didn't speak. To stop the silence Toriel spoke up “Does that man bother you often?” You closed your eyes and sighed. “Honestly, yes. He does. He has been since Frisk, well, went to where you used to live.” Adverting your eyes you looked away. Derrick had been a thorn in your side since he came to live in the small town of Ebott. Frisk smiled at you, drawing your attention away from your thoughts. Tori frowned. “I see. Sorry for bringing it up.” You shook your head. “It's ok. I'll be fine.” You got up and walked back over to the kitchen and started to clean up the mess in there.

Once closing time rolled around, you locked the doors and gave the key to Faid and Jayden. Faid put a arm around you and hugged you. “Don't worry everything will be fine.” You smiled and turned to walk home. As you walked, you felt like you were being followed. You picked up your pace and tried to stay under the light. When you couldn't handle the feeling anymore you turned around, only to be pushed into the side of a building. “Listen here (Y/N), I get what I want. And if I want you I'll get you.” You struggled against him, trying to push him away from you. He leaned his head into the cook of your neck and whispered. “Fear is such a good look on you.” You closed your eyes, hoping that either someone would come and save you, or he'd let you go. Instead you heard him laugh. “Not so high and mighty without others to see are you (Y/N)?” You felt his breath on your neck and you flinched. “P-Please, s-s-stop.” You braced yourself for him to make his next move, but instead of doing what you thought he would, his weight was lifted off of you. “Kid, do you wanna have a bad time?” You opened your eyes and saw Sans, holding Derrick by his neck. More fear coursed through your veins. You could only stand as you saw Sans throw Derrick off to the side. “Heh. I'd kill ya if this were the underground, but it ain't. N O W. S C R A M.” Derrick rose to his feet and ran away. Sans turned to you and walked towards you. In your fear you didn't move, you just stood there shaking. “listen, (y/n), i didn't want ya to see that. i was hoping you'd keep your eyes shut.” He sighed. “look, if ya don't want me around anymore i get it. but i wasn't gonna just sit and watch hi-” You cut him off by hugging him. “Th-Thank you Sans.” You were still scared, but you Sans was just protecting you. And if you were being honest to yourself, you didn't really care. “kid, we should get you home, let you rest. hold on tight.” You held onto Sans and you suddenly felt a light weightlessness. “ok, you can let go now.” You opened your eyes and saw that you were back inside your house. “How did you do that.” Sans winked at you. “magic.” He walked away chatting with everyone as if nothing happened. You walked up the stairs to your room and sat at your desk and pulled a piece of paper and a pencil. Letting your memory of what had just happened come back to you, you started to draw. A small four sequence of knocks stopped you. You hid the paper and opened the door. “Hey Frisk, I'm guessing dinner is ready?” Frisk nodded and you got up and walked downstairs with Frisk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden and Faid are two original characters I have created.
> 
> Faid was born a male, but sees herself as a demisexual female. Faid is 4ft 5in with long brown hair. She enjoys wearing skirts and dresses. She is currently in a relationship with Jaden
> 
> Jaden is a demisexual male. He is 5ft 5in and very flamboyant. he has short black hair and is in a relationship with Faid.


	3. blue goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kissy kissy :3

After dinner you went back to your room and sat on your bed, holding onto your legs, crying silently. You were afraid to talk to anyone. You didn't want anyone to see you like this either. A knock on your door brought you out of your thoughts. “knock knock.”

“Who's there?”

“thyme.” You sighed. “Thyme who?”

“it's _thyme_ you and I had a talk.” You groaned and walked over to your door. Opening it up you saw Sans on the other side. “What do you want to talk about Sans?” He walked in and shut the door behind him. “listen, (y/n), i'm sorry i didn't find you sooner. and I'm sorry that you had to see __that__ side of me.” You put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I may seem like a total pacifist, but I'm not. I only harm others when they've harmed me or someone I care about.” You took a deep breath. “Honestly though, that's the least of my worries. What I'm wondering is how you knew I was in trouble.”

“heh, frisk told me.”

“What do you mean?”

“just that, she pulled me aside and told me she had a feeling you were in danger.” You bit your tongue, but Sans didn't say anything else. “well kid, i just wanted to talk with ya.” He walked out and closed the door behind him. Once you were sure he was gone you went to your desk and opened up one of the drawers and pulled out the drawing you were working on. It was a picture of Sans. You worked on the drawing for a while. A knock took you out of your focus. "Come in." The door opened and in walked Frisk. "Sup kiddo, whatcha want?" She pointed to your picture. "Oh, th-this? I-It's just a drawing. You know just a random picture." **_**Can I see it?**_** You chuckled. "Sure, why not." You handed her the picture. She looked at it then at you. **_**You like him, don't you (Y/N)?**_** "Wh-What?! N-No I don't! C-can I have it back now?" Frisk nodded and handing you back the picture. You went back to working on it when she started to pull you out of your seat. “Whoa there, slow down Frisk. Just let me put this away.” You put away your pencils and the paper. Frisk pulled you out of your room and into your living room. She pointed at your movies and looked at you pleadingly. “So you wanna watch a movie, sure, why not.” Frisk hugged you and ran to the movie wall. You chuckled and walked into the kitchen to pop some popcorn for her. “HUMAN, FRISK HAS LET ME KNOW THAT WE ARE WATCHING A MOVIE! ARE YOU GOING TO JOIN US?”

“Might as well, got nothing better to do.” Papyrus hugged you. “OH THANK YOU HUMAN!” You smiled and placed the popcorn bag into the microwave.

During the movie, which happened to be finding Nemo, Frisk and Papyrus had eaten at least 4 bags of popcorn. You really didn't pay much attention to the movie, your focus was on Sans. You wanted to know how much he knew, if he knew about who Frisk was to you. Sans looked over to you and winked at you. Flustered, you looked away. You get up to get something to drink, unknowing that Sans followed you. Standing in the kitchen you splashed water on your face. “hey kid, you keep staring at me. i may be a __bone__ head, but i'm not that thick __skulled__. so what's up?” Sans was standing between you and the door. “I-I-I..Um.” You look away from Sans. “I-It's j-just th-th-that y-y-you.” Sans took your hand in his. “(y/n).” You looked at him and grabbed his face, pulling him on for a kiss. When you parted you were sure your face was as red as a tomato. Sans' face was blue, almost if he were blushing too. You ran out of the room and to your own. Not listening to words of the others. When you got to your room you laid on your bed. There was a knock on the door. “Wh-What?”

“kid, why'd you leave?” You got up and opened your door. Before you could say anything Sans put his hand on your shoulder. “look, kid. if you wanted a kiss, you should've asked.” He pressed his teeth to your mouth. You relaxed and leaned into the kiss. As you kissed you felt a tongue lick at your lips and you opened your mouth allowing the allowing the appendage to intertwine with your tongue. You moaned at the feeling of Sans' tongue. He explored your mouth, pressing himself closer to you. When you finally pulled away there was a trail of blue goo connecting you to Sans. He reached up and wiped the goo away. “heh, you sure know make a skeleton happy.” You looked away, blushing profusely. Sans kissed your cheek. “why don't you get some sleep, i'll tell everyone you where just tired.” You smiled and nodded. “Th-Thanks.”

 


	4. Sansational experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to bone the bone boy

“Stupid skeleton, just let me have my girl. She's mine, she was mine first.”

“A skeleton you say?” I looked around. “Where are you!? Show yourself!” I heard a laugh. “I'm right here, just look down.” Looking down I saw a flower. “Who the hell are you?!”

“It doesn't matter who I am. But you seem to have a problem with a certain skeleton. I can help with that.”

“How?!” The flower laughed. “Just bring me the girl he was with. The one with the striped shirt.” I thought about it for a minuet. “How will that help me?”

“Just do it! And I'll help you!”

“Fine. I will, but you better not turn on me.”

“I won't. I promise.”

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

You woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Sans was sitting in a chair near your bed, a tray next to him with breakfast. “Hey Sans. What are you doing in here?” You stretched and looked at the food. “well, i just thought i'd bring you some food, tori cooked for everyone.” Smiling you sat up and reached for the food. Sans stopped you and you gave him a confused look. He picked up a fork and cut up some of the egg and fed it to you. After swallowing the bite you chuckled. “You're so corny Sans.” He laughed too. “heh, i guess so. never really dated that much. so i'm a bit of a _bone_ head with stuff like this.” You rolled your eyes and gave him a small kiss. “Listen Sans. I don't mind you feeding me, but I do need to get ready for the day, and I, uhh, don't really want to do so with you in the room.” Sans, getting the message blushed blue and stuttered out a reply. “h-heh, s-sorry. i-i'll b-be g-going th-then.” He walked out the door and closed it behind him. You get out of bed and got dressed. Once you were finished you ate your breakfast and walked out of your room holding the plate. You went to the kitchen and put your dishes in the sink. You jumped when you felt an arm around your waist. “heh, calm down. didn't mean to scare ya outta your skin.” Sans kissed your cheek and pulled you closer to him. “so, tori wants us to watch frisk while she signs some papers to be her legal guardian. says she's got this feeling that something bad might happen.” You nod, feeling a bit nervous to do what you had originally set out to do. “Ok.”

“so, what were ya planing to do?” You fidget, and chuckle nervously. “Just wanting to go to a park.” Sans knew you were hiding something but didn't press you on it. He smiled and kissed out cheek. “let's go then (y/n).” You went and put some sandwiches into a picnic basket and grabbed a few blankets. Frisk came up to you holding a frisbee. You ruffled her hair. “Of course we can bring this with us.” You take Frisk's hand and lead her over to the door. “Come on Sans we should go.” Sans takes the picnic basket from your hand and locked arms with you. “lead the way (y/n).” You walked out the door and to the park. As you walked people looked at you giving you dirty looks. You tried to ignore them but once someone tried to trip Frisk, that's when you struck. Letting go of Sans to catch Frisk. “Don't you know, you can't be pushing people around like that.” The kid who tripped Frisk sneered at you. “Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?” You stood up, your face void of all emotion. “ **YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE SO VOID OF ANY MERCY. ALL YOU KNOW IS HOW TO FIGHT. SO IF I WERE YOU I'D LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE.** ” The kid and their friends ran away. You closed your eyes, tears running down your face. Turning back to Sans and Frisk you looked down, you didn't want to face them. Frisk ran up to you and pulled on your shirt. _**(Y/N), don't be upset. You did what you needed to do. I appreciate that.**_ She smiled at you, making you smile too. “Thanks Frisk.” Sans came up behind you. “it's ok (y/n), you're fine.”

When you finally got to the park you set up the blanket. “H-Hey I'm gonna go over to the river. Please keep an eye on Frisk. I'll be back.” You walked over the the river and went near the bushes at the end. Making sure no one was looking you walked behind them and into a little clearing you had found long ago. You sat down at a little grave. “Hey sis, it's been a while. Heh, how time flies. I really wish you had just stayed underground. You would've been safer. I told you that I'd try to get you out.” A red soul floated in front of you. “Yeah, I know. You wanted to help them. But that was at what cost?! Your life?! Your family?” The soul got in your face. “Fine, I get it. I'm sorry. I just miss you.” Finally a figure materialized around the soul. “ _I miss you too (Y/N), but I made this choice. And my family is free now. All of them are_.”

“I just wish I could've come sooner Chara.” Chara raised a hand and rested it near your face. “ _(Y/N), you should get back to Sans. If he finds me here, well, you know he hates me. I don't blame him either._ ” You got up and hugged the grave. “I love you Chara.” Chara smiled at you before her and her soul disappeared. With your mind focused on something else, you barely had time to react before stepping on a flower. You were about to walk around it when you heard it crying. “Hello?” The flower turned around and smiled. “Howdy.” You stooped down to be at the flower's level. “I'm (Y/N), you must be one of the monsters from the underground.” The flower nodded. “Y-Yeah, the name's Flowey. Flowey the flower.” You gave the flower a friendly smile. “Well, why don't you come with me Flowey. I know where some other monsters are, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you.” Before you could reach out to help the flower you saw that you were surrounded by white pellets. “YoU IdiOt. ThoSE ThiNGS CaNNoT HeLP ME. ThAt'S YoUr PlAn, IsN't ThAT rIgHt?” The pellets got closer to you, and you could feel your soul trying not to get hit. “ReGArDlEsS Of WhERe I Am, It'S KiLL Or BE KiLLeD.” The flower laughed as the pellets got closer to you. You braced yourself for the hit, but it never came. “ _ASRIEL! How could you!_ ”

“Ch-Chara?” You opened your eyes to see Chara's soul. Getting up you ran away, not wanting to stay there.

When you got back you saw Sans and Frisk playing with the frisbee. Sans had his back to you, so you decided to sneak up on him. Frisk saw you and smiled, but continued to throw the frisbee. You were close to Sans when you felt yourself get lifted up. “heh, you gotta try harder than that to get me.” You folded your arms and pouted. “Saaaaaans! Let me go!” You felt yourself flip upside down, and Frisk started laughing. “heh, nah. i'll just leave ya hanging.” You pouted again, and Sans flipped you right side up and set you on the ground. He gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. While he was distracted you grabbed the frisbee and threw it to Frisk yelling. “Keep away from Sans!” Sans chuckled and played along. After a while of playing, Frisk asked if she could go play with her friends. You ruffled her hair and told her not to go too far. “so, (y/n) you ever had another skeleton inside you?” Your face went red. “S-Sans!” He chuckled and kissed you. His arm wrapping around your waist he leaned into your neck and licked your neck. You held back a moan as he did. “oh, kitten. do you like that?” You tried to ignore him bitting and nipping at your neck and grabbed the picnic basket. Opening it up you pulled out a sandwich when Sans bit at a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. You moaned and dropped your sandwich. Sans pulled you close and continued to bite and nip at that area. “S-Sans. P-Please. Don't, not here.” He whispered in your ear. “why not?” You groaned and tried to ignore your growing arousal. “ya know i can smell ya. you want to be boned that bad?” Your face went red and Sans kissed you. “heh, i'll stop for now.”

A few hours later you all returned to your house. You went up to your room. You pulled off your clothes and blushed when you saw how wet your underwear were. After arguing it over you decided to try to fix your problem. You pushed a finger into your pussy and started to finger yourself. “Mmm S-Sans.” You blush but continue to finger yourself. As you continue you don't hear the knock on your door. The door opens and you saw Sans standing there. You blush as you cover yourself. “S-Sans!” He smirks at you and walks in, closing the door and locking it. “stars, you smell so sweet.” You blush more. He walks over to you and takes your hands off of you. Sans kisses you and you feel his tongue push past your lips causing you to moan. His hands moved to your breasts and started to knead them. “SANS IS THE HUMAN WANTING TO GO WITH US?” Sans put a finger to your mouth and spoke. “nah, paps she's _bone_ tired.” He continued to knead your breasts. “i'll stay here with 'er.” After talking he put two of his fingers in your mouth and you started to lick and suck on them. “THEN SANS MAY I ASK WHY YOU ARE IN THE HUMAN'S ROOM?”

“heh, i'm giving her a massage.” You look at him as you keep sucking on his fingers. “HUMAN IS THAT TRUE?” Sans grinned at you and pulled his fingers from your mouth. He nodded at you and he pushed one of his fingers into you. “Y-Yeah, he's just helping me relax.” Sans continued to pump his finger causing you to moan quietly. “HUMAN WHAT WAS THAT NOISE YOU MADE? ARE YOU HURT? SHALL I COME IN TO HELP AS WELL?” Sans pushed another finger inside you and curled them inside you. “N-No, it's okay. I'm fine. G-Go have fun with everyone else.”

“WILL DO HUMAN.” You heard Papyrus walk away from your room and Sans started to rapidly pump his fingers inside you. “S-Sans!” He pushed another finger inside you. You moaned as he started to suck on one of your breasts. “heh, you ready to have another skeleton inside ya?” He removed his fingers from inside you and licked them. Sans gave you a kiss allowing you to relax. You pulled away and looked away. “ya nervous?”

“A little.” Sans leaned into you and made you face him. “s'ok, you're beautiful.” He reached down and held your hips as he pushed into you. You moaned in slight pain and wrapped your arms around Sans. He kissed you and whispered in your ear. “you ok? ya want me to pull out?”

“N-No, I'll be fine. J-Just wait.” He nibbled on your ear as he waited. “O-Ok, you c-can move.” Sans started to thrust. You moaned at the feel of being stretched even more. “A-Ah! S-Sans!” He started to move faster, holding your hips to give him more leverage to fuck you. You arched your back and rocked your hips to meet his thrusts. “S-Sans! P-Please!”

“heh, y-ya sure?” You moan and try to get him deeper inside. “heh, don't say i d-didn't warn ya.” He held your hips down and lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. You whined as he had stopped moving. “heh, ya ready?”

“Please Sans, don't tease me.” Sans started thrusting hard and fast making you almost scream in pleasure. “S-Sans!” As you screamed his name he seemed to speed up his thrusts. “I-I'm g-gonna cum!”

“h-heh, m-me too (y/n).” You screamed as you came, causing Sans to cum too. He put your leg down as he finished. “you ok babe?” He pulled out of you some of his cum leaking out of you. “Y-Yeah. J-Just...Wow.” Sans chuckled and covered you and him with your covers. “shhh, just sleep for now.” You cuddled with him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the delay. but not really...


	5. Fire boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Grilby and have a hear to heart with Toriel

When you woke up, you noticed that you were naked. Getting up you felt sore in your lower areas. Blushing, you remembered what happened last night. You got out of your bed and looked at yourself in a mirror. There were bruises on your hips and a couple of hickeys on you neck, and breasts. You pulled on some clothes and walked to your bathroom to apply some makeup to hide the hickeys on your neck. When you got done, you walked back to your room and put your phone in your pocket. “HUMAN? ARE YOU IN THERE? I HAVE MADE SOME REALLY GOOD FOOD FOR WHAT YOU CALL BREAKFAST.” You walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Sans. He looked at you, smirked and licked his teeth causing you to blush and turn away. Papyrus came into the room and placed a large dish on the table and several plates down too. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE EGGS WITH TOAST!” You looked at the pile of eggs and saw that there were little pieces of toast in the eggs. Waiting for the others to grab a plate, you went to grab a plate but Sans stopped you. “here (y/n), we'll have to share a plate. there's only one left. i guess paps miscounted.” You blushed profusely and put your arm down. Sans dished up a large amount of the eggs and toast. He grabbed a spoon and scooped some up food. You were gonna grab a spoon to eat off his plate when Sans stopped you again. He held the spoon in front of your face. Blushing you looked at everyone else, they didn't seem to notice so you allowed him to feed you. “Sans you don't need to feed me. I can feed myself.” He shook his head and continued to switch between feeding you and himself until the plate was empty.

Once everyone had finished eating and the dishes had been cleaned, you were in your room fixing your makeup when there was a knock on your door. “Come in.” The door opened and Toriel walked in. “Oh, hello Toriel. What's up?”

“I need to ask you a question. It may be a bit personal, so you don't have to answer.” You swallowed hard. “G-Go ahead, I-I don't mind.”

“Have you and Sans been intimate recently?” You flushed. “Um, y-yeah.” Toriel placed a hand on your shoulder. “It's ok (Y/N), you and Sans are both consenting adults, I just wanted to make sure.”

“W-Was it easy to t-tell?” Toriel chuckled. “Well, it's normal for a monster to be protective after being intimate. And the way Sans was acting threw it off. Anyway, Frisk and I are going to head to a meeting. It'll just be you and Sans, as Papyrus is coming along too.” You nodded, your face still red from embarrassment. Toriel left the room and you shakily finished applying cover-up to the marks Sans had left on you. Walking out of your room you went to the living room. Sans was sitting on the couch, he turned to face you when you walked it. “heh, tryin to hide somethin doll?” He patted the spot next to him and you sat down. “so today grillby wanted ta meetcha. i told him i'd ask ya. ya up ta it?”

“S-Sure.” Sans put a hand on your leg. “look, (y/n), i'm sorry. didn't mean ta make ya uncomfortable at breakfast.” You shook your head. “N-No, i-i-it's not that. I-I just w-wasn't expecting s-so many marks.”

“heh, sorry.” He rubs his hand on his neck vertebrae. “well, we better get going to meet grillby. I know a shortcut. hold on.” You grabbed onto him and held on tight. He snapped his fingers and you felt weightless and when you opened your eyes you were at a cafe. “heh, this is muffet's cafe. she set up shop here a few days after we were freed. she makes p good pastries, but not many humans are willing to come all the way here to buy them.” Sans lead you inside. “Ahuhuhu, hello Sans~ What brings you here today? Ahuhuhu~” Muffet noticed you. “Oh hello dearie. What brings you here?”  
“she's not on your menu muffet, she's here with me. grilbz said he'd meet us here.” Muffet chuckled. “Ahuhuhu~ Right this way then~” Sans took your hand, leading you as he followed Muffet. She lead you to a table, where a person made of fire was sitting. “Here you go~ I'll be back to take your orders~” Sans cleared his non-exsistant throat. “so, grilby this is (Y/N), the person i was talking to you about.” You held out your hand and Grilby looked shocked. He composed himself and shook your hand. “It's nice to finally meet you Grillby, Sans has told me a lot about you. All good things I can assure you.” Sans put one of his hands on your leg under the table. “Well I have heard from Sans that you had a café that you were thinking about making into a diner.” You nodded. “Yes I do, my mom and dad bought the café when I was younger and I took over ownership. It was always a dream of my mom to have it become a diner.”

After a while of talking Muffet came back. “Ahuhuhu~ Are you dearies ready to order?” Sans spoke up. “i'll be ordering for (y/n). two spider doughnuts and two spider ciders.” Grilby softly told Muffet his order. “Ahuhuhuhu~ Coming right up dearies~” You shuddered. “She scares me.”  
“heh, you should've seen what frisk had to deal with. trust me though her food is good.” You chuckle. “Ahuhuhuhuhu~ You dearies talking bad about me?” You jumped and Sans place a hand on your knee to calm you down. “no we ain't. look its p-rude to listen in on someone else's convo.” Muffet laughed and placed your food down on the table. “Th-Thank you f-for the f-food M-M-Muffet.”

“You are very welcome dearie.” You watched as Muffet walked away and you let out a breath. “So going back to our previous topic. For the time being I think I'll wait to get a permit from the city before we build.”

“That sounds fine (Y/N).” Grilby got up from the table, after finishing his drink. “I have to leave now, so I shall see you both later.” Sans waved at him as he left before starting to eat. “heh, you gonna eat or what?” He smirked. “or should i feed ya?” Your face went red and you squeaked out a reply. “N-No, I-I-I c-c-c-can f-feed m-myself.” Sans shrugged and started eating. You picked up your doughnut and started eating it.

After you and Sans finished eating he teleported you both back to your house and you walked inside only to be swept up in a bone crushing hug. “HUMAN I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WHERE DID YOU AND SANS GO?”  
“We needed to discuss business with someone. I didn't mean to worry you Papyrus.” Papyrus put you down. “WELL THEN, THAT IS FINE HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!” You smiled. “heh, thanks paps.” Papyrus picked you and Sans up. “TO THE DINNING ROOM!” Your face flushed. “P-Papyrus y-you d-don't n-need t-to c-carry u-us.”

“NONSENSE YOU TWO ARE TIRED AND WE ARE ALREADY HERE.” He set you down in a chair and plopped Sans next to you. Frisk signed to you. _**You two talk to Grillby?**_ Sans nodded. “heh, yeah kid we did. gotta the papers for 'im though.” You sat in calmness as Frisk and Sans talked about random little things. Papyrus brought out a pot of spaghetti and set it on the table. “HERE YOU ARE, MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!” You smile and dish up some of the spaghetti for yourself. While you were spacing out you didn't notice Sans taking one of the noodles off of your plate. Subconsciously you started to eat your spaghetti. Frisk tapped on Papyrus and held back a giggle as you and Sans basically recreated the spaghetti scene from The Lady and The Tramp. When you finally noticed, Sans was already next to your face. He closed the space with a quick kiss causing you to blush and look away. “S-Sans!” You heard Papyrus and Frisk laughing. “NEYH HEH HEH, HUMAN YOU AND SANS WERE JUST LIKE THAT MOVIE WITH THE TWO DOGS.” Now it was Sans' turn to blush. He looked away from you and went back to eating his food. You giggled and started eating. Toriel looked up from her plate. “Oh Sans stop _skulking_ you know they are right.” Sans shrunk down and covered his face with his hoodie. “sans is not here. he is in hoodie town.”

After dinner, you sat in your room and worked on your drawing. Currently you had fully drawn Sans and Papyrus, and now you were woking on drawing Toriel. You carefully sketched the general body shape of her form, making sure you focused on the clothing that Frisk had described her wearing when they were underground. “(Y/N), my child. May I come in?” You set down your pencil. “Yeah, come on in Tori.” She opened the door and you turned to face her. “What's up?”  
“I wanted to know, if you were willing to divulge, who are you to Frisk? She contently refers to you as her sister.” You sighed. “Well you see Tori, Frisk is my sister. My biological sister at that. The photos you see are of me with my adopted family. Our dad, was horrible. He beat my mom after I was born, said he wanted a boy. To save me she put my into adoptive care. Eleven years later she had Frisk, and she did the same to her. My dad, killed her.” Tears rolled down your face. “He then came after me, and I had to fight in defense. I-I k-” Toriel pulled you into a hug. “Oh my child, there is no need to cry. It now makes so much more sense. The way she gravitates to you, and how protective you are of her. Is your mother and father still alive?” You shake your head. “My adopted parents separated and my mom died shortly after my sister ran away from my dad's house. And I don't know where my dad is. But I don't want to know. Not now not ever.” Tears were now steadily running down your face. “I hated my dad. Both of them.”  
“My chi-I mean, (Y/N) there is no need to cry. You are with Frisk again, are you not?” You closed your eyes and mumbled to Toriel. “Thank you mom.” She helped you to your bed and tucked you in, as a mother would to her child. “Do not fear (Y/N). Sleep well my child.” She walked out of your room, closing the door and turning off the lights as she left.


End file.
